Susan
by Stephen Collins
Summary: The 10th Doctor is standing once again alone in the TARDIS.He then is surprised by an unexpected visitor.


**Doctor Who**

**Susan**

Disclaimer:I do not own Doctor Who or any characters in this story.

This is something I just made up,this is my first fan fic so I would appreciate some reviews,wither good or bad.

The Doctor stood alone at the controls of the TARDIS thinking about the past month or so. He dealt with his arc enemy,The Master for the final time and saved the world once again.But what was that all worth?In the end,the Doctor still stood alone.He then thought back to Rose,as he did from time to time. He still couldn't forgive himself for letting her slip through the parallel universe.How he longed to see her again. How he wished he could just travel back to get her or that just by chance again he could go back to the parallel universe to bring back the only woman he truly ever loved. And now he was yet again faced with losing another companion,Martha Jones. He began to like Martha through the course of the time he spent with her,but she could never replace Rose Tyler.Even though Martha said she would come back, " How long will that be?" the Doctor thought to himself. He hated losing Martha, after all she was the one who saved.She went all around the world for a year telling people about the Doctor while he was under control by The Master. After all she had done for him,she decided to leave.

But it was her right,she wanted to be a medical doctor and the Doctor had to allow that and he partly understood why she wanted to leave.He couldn't blame her, traveling through time, facing aliens, having a near death experience on every occasion,it was a hard life that sometimes a human couldn't handle. The Doctor sighed again,the TARDIS always felt cold when he was the only one in it. The Doctor still just kept standing there,hearing the sound of the TARDIS machine...alone.

" Maybe,I'm always supposed to be alone." the Doctor said to himself. "Maybe a Time Lord isn't supposed to have a companion. Even K-9 left me!" The Doctor then said out loud, "I've had enough!I'm done,I going to stop traveling,I'm going to stop being a time lord forever" And this time he mean't it,this wasn't going to be just a short while to hide from The Family.He mean't for good he will never be a Time Lord again.The Doctor then made the preparations for the machine that would swap his DNA and make him human.The Doctor was just about to start when he heard a voice, "Grandfather!" The Doctor turned and was startled to see his granddaughter, Susan.

"Susan!What...what...how did you get here!?" Susan was just as startled as the Doctor was,she was expecting to see her grandfather,the old man with the white hair,but instead all she saw was the newest version. "I'm just a startled as you are,grandfather,But are you really my grandfather?"

"Yes it is me...just a different encarnation.I've had a lot of changes through the years,Susan." the Doctor said to prove that it really was her grandfather. " Oh,I see.Tell me grandfather,how do you think I got here." asked Susan. " Well..." replied the Doctor. " Judging on your age,the TARDIS or some other force took you out of your current time period and place you here with me."

" Oh." replied Susan. "Well how have you been grandfather?" the child asked.

The Doctor sighed because he didn't want to tell her the truth but we couldn't think of a white lie to say.So he went ahead and told her anyway. " Well... I haven't been good at all,Susan." said the Doctor.

" Why,grandfather what's been going on?"Susan asked.The Doctor looked up wondering what to say,he was still surprised that his granddaughter had been ripped out of time and transported to the TARDIS,maybe she was sent to provide some comfort. " Well Susan... over the course of some time,I have lossed some people that were very close to me.The first one,her name was Rose...Rose Tyler. She was great,she showed me life again,because I was going through a rough time on Gallifrey.We went on some crazy adventures together.Walking mannequins,Daleks,Cybermen,even a parallel universe." The Doctor's mood then changed, " And in the end that's what "killed her", she got sucked into the parallel universe... gone forever.We got the chance to say goodbye.There was still a small crack left,and I projected my body from the TARDIS to say goodbye.I just wanted to hold her in my arms as I watched her cry and then she told me that she loved me.And just as I was about to tell her the same thing I ran out of power.And that was the last time I saw Rose Tyler.And it will be the last time." Susan put her arms around her grandfather, " I'm so sorry,grandfather." "I am too,Susan." replied the Doctor with a tear coming down his face. " Don't worry grandfather,I'm sure Rose is happy where she is,and I'm sure she misses you too." "I know but...I just miss her so much,I was just so happy when ever I was with her.I loved her." "So tell about the other person?" Susan asked. "Ah,good old Martha Jones." the Doctor said suddenly getting out of his gloomy state. " I met her in a hospital,actually. I was a patient and she was studying to be a doctor.She was startled when she put her stethoscope to find my heart,she then noticed that I in fact had two hearts.I smiled at her. Then suddenly the hospital was transported to the moon!And that was and interesting experience.So she wanted to know more about me so I gave her one trip.We ended up meeting William Shakespeare,and battled some deadly wishes.Then I decided to give her a trip into the future.We ended up at New Earth,I had be there before with Rose.I soon discovered that New Earth had changed since the last time I had been there.Anyway. blah,blah,blah we saw the Face of Boe and we left. Soon enough she then began to travel with me regularly,and she was great comfort since it hadn't been to long since I had lossed Rose.Now then he have come to the most recent adventure.My most evilest enemy The Master returned,he disguised himself as a Prime Minister candidate for England and won.He then unleashed the Tocalfane and took over the whole world.He then took me,Martha and Martha's family captive.He then aged me by 900 years or so.Martha ended up escaping and for a year,she told the world about." " Wow,she must of really cared about you." said Susan. " Yes,she really did." replied the Doctor. " Well,anyway the time came and using a physic link the whole world said my name,Doctor. And then I went back to my regular age and defeated the Master and the world became safe again.Martha then came to me while I was in the TARDIS.She told me some story about her friend and then she said that she was leaving.She wanted to be a medical doctor.I couldn't force her to stay so I let her go.She told me she'd me back but it's been awhile and now I starting to think I'll never see her again." Susan felt sorry for her grandfather,she had never seen him so upset. " I'm really sorry all this is happening to you,grandfather.I wish I could help." " I wish I could help myself.But thank you for kindness,Susan." replied the Doctor. " So what are you going to do,grandfather?" asked Susan. "I'm going to stop being a Time Lord...forever." replied the Doctor. "No grandfather you can't do that.There are so many people who need you,they need your help,thats why you chose the name Doctor,because you wanted to help people." "I know!" said the Doctor . " But how can I help others when I can't even help myself ?" "Because your still stuck in the past." said Susan. " You need to forget about the past and all the bad that has happened to you and focus on whats in the future.And all the people who still need your help.You may never see Martha or Rose again but you should remember all the great time you had with them,because there always going to remember you.I'm sure there they don't know a lot of people who can travel through time." The Doctor smirked, " See your smiling again,that's what I think to see." said Susan. " Your right Susan." said the Doctor. " I need to look forward and focus on the people who need me." The Doctor gave his granddaughter a hug, " Thank you so much,Susan. I really needed that." " Your welcome grandfather,I wish I could still be with you." " Me too." replied the Doctor. Susan stood back and the Doctor watched her disappear.

The Doctor stood smiling with his hands in his pockets, " How bout that!" he said as he went back to the TARDIS controls.


End file.
